


Baby Brother

by honkknoah



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Comfort, Dadza, Family Fluff, SBI Family Dynamic, no rlly tommy is a baby, techno is shy, tommy is literally a child, wilbur loves babies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 07:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28899660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honkknoah/pseuds/honkknoah
Summary: Phil comes home with Tommy for the first time.
Relationships: Wilbur Soot & Technoblade & Philza & Tommyinnit
Comments: 8
Kudos: 297





	Baby Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Just some sweet sbi fd stuff ! I hope u enjoy :] my twitter is honnkiero !!!!

Wilbur giggled as him and Techno got everything ready in the house. The house was tidy and the baby’s room was ready, all they had to do was wait. 

“Are you scared, Wil?” Techno asks shyly. “Maybe having a brother will be hard.” 

Wilbur grins. “I think it’ll be lovely. I love babies so much! I think I want to work with them one day.” 

Techno laughs but immediately quiets down as his anxiety returns. “What if he doesn’t like me, Wilbur? I-I mean he’s so tiny and i’m not. Maybe he’ll be afraid of me because of my scars and-“ 

Wilbur cuts him off. “Techno. You’re so silly. Tommy will love you.” 

Before Techno could reply, the sound of doors slamming in the driveway attracted their attention. Techno mutters a soft ‘fuck’ as their dad makes his way up to the door. He knocks on it softly. “Boys? Could one of you get the door?” 

Wilbur runs up and opens the door gently, their dad walks in with a baby seat. He sets it down as he closes the door. Inside the seat was a tiny baby with wild blonde hair and baby blue eyes. Wilbur gasps. “Oh my god..” he stutters out. 

Phil smiles and looks over to his other son. Techno stands warily, about three feet away. Phil laughs gently. “You can come a little closer mate” he jokes. Techno hesitantly comes over. His eyes soften at the sight. 

Wilbur looks up at his dad, eyes shining. “Can I hold him? Please dad?” 

How could Phil say no? He nods at his son. Wilbur carefully takes the baby out of his seat and coos. His eyes were wet with tears. He cradles the baby close to his chest and lets the water drip from his eyes. “I love him.” His words come out soft and vulnerable. 

Techno shifts anxiously as he watches his twin hold his new brother. Wilbur suddenly whirls around, remembering his twin was there as well. 

“Techno!” he smiles, cradling the baby once again. “You should hold him!” Wilbur tickles Tommy’s stomach gently and giggles when he gurgles.

“Uhh, I don’t know about that one Wil,” Techno hesitates. “I’m not sure how to hold him and-“ 

“Nonsense! Sit on the couch.”

Techno does as he’s told. Phil walks into the kitchen to make Tommy a bottle, but listens to their conversation with his eyebrow raised high. 

Wilbur slowly walks over with the baby and places him gently in Techno’s lap without any warning. 

“What the-“ Techno’s hands move quickly to support Tommy’s head and he cups him close to his chest. He breathes out a sigh of relief once he realizes he’s safe. 

Wilbur smiles wickedly. “I told you! You’re doing great, Technoblade. I’m sure Tommy agrees. Hm? Don’t you Tommy?” His tone switches from joking to his baby voice. “Aren’t you the sweetest? Hm?” 

Tommy bounces happily in Techno’s arms and for once, Techno smiles. “I-I mean I guess this isn’t that bad-“ he stutters. Tommy makes noises of content before reaching out and grabbing one of Techno’s pink braids. Techno giggles, barely heard by anyone except him. “No Tommy that’s my hair, like yours, see?” He pats the blonde mess on top of the baby’s head gently. 

Tommy whines and tugs on his hair harshly, pulling it up to his mouth. “Ah-Ah no-“ Wilbur steps in and tucks Techno’s hair behind him. “We don’t do that Tommy”

Tommy just smiles up at him devilishly. 

Phil walks over with a warm bottle in hand. “You wanna feed him, Wilbur?” 

Wilbur shakes his head sadly. “As much as I would love to, I think Techno should. Tommy seems to like him the most.”

Techno looked down at Tommy, his hand was clutching Techno’s shirt tightly and his other in his mouth. Techno looked at them with wide eyes. 

Phil smiled. His family was perfect.


End file.
